Slippery When Wet
by Mandabear99
Summary: A road trip threatens to take a turn for the worse, but luckily Kurt can take anything in stride, and maybe discover a new kink along the way. Warning: watersports of the desperation variety. GKM Fill.


**I blame the Glee Kink Meme for everything :P **

**Prompt is here: glee-kink-meme. livejournal. com/30710. html?thread= 40214774#t40214774 (remove spaces)  
**

**Warnings: Desperation/Watersports.  
**

**(PS, if anybody is waiting for updates on my WIPs, I'm sorry that I've been sucking so hard lately. I have an update for OTE that should be ready within a couple days, and as for TWYM, I promise I haven't abandoned it, I've just been having major writer's block with it because I pretty much had everything planned up to the last chapter, and nothing thought out for after that. But I promise I am working on the next chapter...)  
**

**oOo  
**

"Shit, I knew we should have left sooner." Kurt huffed in frustration and dropped his head to the steering wheel of the Navigator, banging it gently a couple times.

Blaine reached over from the passenger seat and rubbed calming circles on Kurt's back. "It's okay baby, we'll get through this in no time." The boys had decided to get away for the long weekend and were just on their way back from Maumee Bay State Park when they hit construction on the highway. As if being down to one lane wasn't bad enough, the highway was packed with trailers coming back from camping, and they were going at a snail's pace; the highway was practically a parking lot.

"Yeah well if we'd left earlier we could have been home by now."

Blaine bit his lip and decided to not mention that Kurt had been the one to accost him in the shower, and that had caused them to make the decision to enjoy the privacy of the cottage one—or two...—more times before they left. "Just breathe. We'll be home before you know it." He changed the radio over to play music from his iPod, knowing that if Kurt could sing along to some music it would calm him down.

Forty-five minutes later they were still trapped on the highway. Despite that fact, Kurt was feeling much better thanks to Blaine's idea with the music. He didn't really care how long it took them to get home anymore; at least he got to spend the time with his boyfriend. Blaine on the other hand was getting more fidgety, and when he uncrossed and re-crossed his legs for the third time in one minute, Kurt looked over at him. "You okay, hun?"

"'M'fine," Blaine mumbled, blushing slightly and looking out his window. He was completely still for about thirty seconds, then started squirming again in his seat.

"Babe, what is it?" Kurt asked, resting his hand on Blaine's knee and squeezing.

"N-nothing." His voice came out almost as a whine and Kurt simply stared at him with one raised eyebrow. "It's just... I have to pee," he mumbled quickly, turning away again.

"Oh." Now Kurt felt bad. Blaine had said he was okay with a small coffee, but Kurt decided to get him an extra-large anyways. And Blaine couldn't waste it of course, so he drank it all. "Well just hold it in. We'll be home before you know it," Kurt said, repeating Blaine's earlier words with optimism.

"But I've _been_ holding it in for half an hour," Blaine said, and he was definitely whining this time. He squirmed and crossed his legs again, pressing a palm firmly into his crotch.

Despite the situation, Kurt couldn't help but find the action extremely erotic. He moved his eyes back to the bumper of the car in front of him and moved forward slightly, but out of the corner of his eye he could still see Blaine squirming and touching himself and he felt himself start to get hard. "Just, ah... don't think about it..."

"I _can't_," Blaine whined, pressing down harder with his palm, and Kurt had to bite back a moan. "I've been trying that, but I just _really _have to go."

Kurt risked a glance over and noticed his boyfriend's hazel eyes were wet with unshed tears. "Oh, baby, it's okay." Kurt reached over, wrapping his hand around the back of Blaine's neck, and guided his head closer to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead, damp with perspiration. He wished there was something he could do about it, but they were stuck in a long line of traffic, with no rest stops to be seen, and not even a tree on the side of the road that Blaine could go behind.

Blaine whimpered, and Kurt nearly went dizzy with the jolt of pleasure the sound sent to his cock. It was the same sound Blaine had been making last night, when he was over-fucked and strung out under Kurt. Another whimper, and Kurt closed his eyes, nuzzling into Blaine's soft curls—Kurt hadn't let him bring his hair gel on their trip. A honk from behind them startled them both and Kurt looked up, noticing that there were now about two car lengths between him and the car in front of him.

"Calm the hell down," he muttered at the car behind them as he drove up a few feet. "In a big hurry to get nowhere or what?" He took a deep breath and tried to calm the pressure growing between his legs. What was wrong with him that he was getting turned on by his boyfriend's suffering? He heard a sniff from beside him and looked over again and was alarmed to see Blaine's cheeks wet with tears. "Sweetie, it's going to be okay. Why are you crying?"

Blaine turned his head away from Kurt. "The... the car startled me."

Did he mean... Kurt looked down, and sure enough there was a small dark spot on Blaine's light gray sweat pants, where the material was clinging wetly to the head of his cock. Why did he find that sight so erotic? "Blaine, honey," Kurt cooed, grasping Blaine's chin lightly, "look at me." He waited until Blaine made eye contact. "It's okay. I love you. It doesn't matter." He leaned over and kissed Blaine's lips softly, then guided his head to rest on his shoulder.

"Kurt," Blaine whimpered, and _god_, he sounded so wrecked, like he was begging for release. "Kurt, it hurts." An idea surfaced in Kurt's mind, and he slid his hand down Blaine's left leg, covering his cock through the thin material of his sweats. "Kurt?"

"Shh, it's okay. You can't pee if you're hard, right?" He started stroking softly, keeping his eyes on the road as he inched the SUV forward a little with the traffic. Blaine kept making hitched, desperate little noises and he grabbed onto Kurt's bicep, squeezing hard, and burrowed his face into Kurt's neck. Kurt kept cooing sweet nothings at him as he continued stroking, his own cock getting harder with each whine and panting noise Blaine made.

"Kurt... I don't think... It's not working." Blaine clutched Kurt's arm tighter and started _groaning_ and squirming harder under Kurt's hand. "Kurt, I_ can't_... oh!"

Kurt felt the moment Blaine let go, his cock twitched violently then _hot_ and _wet_ started seeping towards Kurt's hand. Blaine let out a choked sob, but seemed to resign himself to what was happening, because his entire body relaxed, slumping into his chair and against Kurt, clinging to his arm more as comfort now. As the sharp, pungent odour began to fill the car, Kurt moved his hand to the head of Blaine's cock and felt the hot stream flowing through his pants. He chanced a glance over, and saw the dark stain spreading larger over Blaine's leg. The sight elicited a gasp from Kurt as his own cock twitched again in excitement and, keeping one eye on the road, he pressed his lips against Blaine's head until the stream slowed to a stop.

"I'm _so sorry_," Blaine cried, burying his head further in Kurt's neck. "I just couldn't... I'm sorry."

"Shh, stop that," Kurt chided softly, pressing more kisses to Blaine's head. "It's fine."

"But I just _pissed myself_ in your _car_."

"What are you worried about? We can wash your pants, I can clean my seat."

"But it's so _humiliating_."

"Sweetie, it's just me. And honestly..." Kurt blushed slightly, but forged on, "I thought it was pretty hot."

Blaine's head whipped up so fast he nearly smoked Kurt's chin, and stared at him with wide eyes. "What?"

Kurt nodded his head down to indicate his own tented sweatpants, where there was even a tiny wet spot similar to Blaine's where his pre-come was leaking through.

"Oh." Kurt squeezed Blaine's cock lightly, and was pleased that it responded this time, growing harder under his touch. "_Oh_." Blaine bit his lower lip and glanced at Kurt with hooded eyes, then took a quick look behind and ahead of them. The Navigator was much higher than the cars directly in front of and behind them, so he swiftly reached over and pulled Kurt's erection out, tucking the waistband of his pants under his balls.

"_Blaine_," Kurt hissed, then moaned as Blaine's fingers wrapped around his stiff cock. His own fingers squeezed again and Blaine moaned, leaning over to suck on Kurt's neck.

"It's okay, no one can see." With that, Blaine's head dropped down, his eager lips sinking down around Kurt's rigid cock.

"Shit, Blaine," Kurt cried, throwing his head back against the seat. He wanted to close his eyes and grip Blaine's hair, but he needed to keep one hand on the wheel and his eyes on the road. His other hand started stroking Blaine's cock again, and Blaine moaned around him, sending a shiver of pleasure up Kurt's spine.

Kurt's fingers clenched tight around the steering wheel as Blaine began bobbing his head up and down, sucking hard on each up stroke and taking a little bit more of Kurt's cock on each down. His hand moved to Kurt's balls, rolling them gently in his palm, as his mouth sucked around the head of his cock, pressing his tongue into the slit and licking up the pre-come. "God, Blaine, close," Kurt warned, surprised himself at how quickly it was going, but between the newly discovered kink and the rush and excitement of receiving road head, Kurt knew he was going to finish soon.

Blaine hummed in response and sunk his mouth down, taking all of Kurt's cock in and swallowing around the head. Kurt came with a loud cry, shooting his load deep in Blaine's throat and Blaine swallowed it all eagerly, sucking him dry and then licking him clean before gently tucking him back in his pants. He moved his head up and started kissing and sucking on Kurt's neck as Kurt continued to stroke him until he came, crying his release into Kurt's shoulder.

Just as Kurt came down from his orgasm high, the traffic in front of him started to move faster, eventually clearing the way in front of him as more lanes opened up.

"Well, I'm a mess." Blaine smiled shyly and kissed Kurt's shoulder, lacing their fingers together between the seats as Kurt accelerated.

"A _hot_ mess," Kurt clarified, squeezing his hand. "_My_ hot mess that I can't wait to get home. I may break a couple speed limits so I can strip you down and take you in my shower."

"I've been a bad boy, making a mess in my pants. You might need to punish me first," Blaine replied cheekily.

"It would be my pleasure."

oOo


End file.
